


Каприз

by kelRian



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelRian/pseuds/kelRian
Summary: иногда на Райнхарда находят воистину монаршьи капризы. Например свести людей, совершенно не желающих этого.





	Каприз

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Гейко с Нагината

Оскар поправил манжету, любовно разгладив рукава и только потом расстегнул перламутр пуговички.  
— Мне бы хотелось расставить все точки над i, Биттенфельд. Я никогда не хотел продолжить род фон Ройенталей, но я не могу ослушаться приказа Его Величества.  
Оскару показалось, что при этих словах его зубы отчетливо заскрежетали. Клятва уже принесена — ничего не исправить. Надо было подумать об это раньше. Пуститься в бега хотя бы, как только Райнхард поставил его в известность. Все, что угодно, было бы лучше, чем ненавистный брак.  
Обернувшись на новоявленного супруга, Оскар помрачнел еще больше. Фриц-Йозеф стоял по стойке смирно и выглядел растерянным. Вряд ли он мечтал, чтобы его семейная жизнь сложилась именно таким образом.  
— Я тоже не уверен, что Империи так важны мои дети, но...  
— Но вы не смогли ослушаться приказа, Биттенфельд. Я понимаю. Иногда Его Величество бывает очень категоричным.  
Сложнее всего Оскару было признаться самому себе, что ему нравился именно такой Райнхард: яростный, со злым прищуром. Райнхард, от которого веяло силой, мощью, уверенностью в себе и в том, что ему принадлежит весь мир.  
Ровно до вчерашнего вечера Оскар надеялся, что он тоже часть этого мира. Если бы Райнхард выбрал его для себя, о большем счастье не стоило бы и мечтать. Но... "Империи нужны офицеры с бесстрашием Биттенфельда и вашим интеллектом". Взмахнув плащом, Райнхард удалился. Ему было все равно, что Оскар побелел и выронил бокал. Бумага от вина стала бордовой, капли мерно стекали на пол, не давая Оскару осознать происшедшее.  
Потом была скромная церемония в узком кругу адмиралов — формальность, утверждающая, что Оскар фон Ройенталь фактически перешел в собственность Фрица-Йозефа Биттенфельда.  
— Вы не против, если мы опустим сегодня формальность первой брачной ночи и дождемся более подходящего момента? — криво усмехнулся Оскар.  
— Да, — Биттенфельд откашлялся и продолжил: — Но я бы предпочел спать в общей постели.  
Реакция Биттенфельда, в общем, была понятна. Альфы всегда ревностно относились к отцовству, и теперь Оскара ждал только один партнер для секса. Да и с Райнхарда сталось бы проверить, как его адмиралы выполняют императорский наказ.   
В принципе, Биттенфельд был неплохо сложен и почти наверняка страстен... Другой вопрос, что однообразие было Оскару гарантировано. Оставалось надеяться, что после нескольких лет брака Райнхард смилостивится и разрешит сделать его фиктивным.  
Локи знает, как же Оскар не хотел детей! Но судьба ехидна. Оскар не продолжит род фон Ройенталей, просто дети будут носить фамилию отца.  
— Если вы настаиваете, — кивнул Оскар.  
Не оборачиваясь, он быстро разделся и лег в постель, стараясь не жаться к краю. Места на двоих хватит с лихвой.

Пламенную речь своего новоявленного супруга Фриц-Йозеф честно прослушал. Он прекрасно понимал, что браки по расчету редко бывали счастливыми, но ведь все в его руках. Хуже было, что Оскар наверняка искушен и в любви, и в ухаживаниях, а Фриц-Йозеф ничего толком и не мог предложить, кроме искренности и упорства. Но ведь и это, если посмотреть трезво, не так уж и мало.  
Конечно, было очень жаль, что первую брачную ночь придется провести с другой стороны постели, но он еще докажет, что Оскару не придется скучать.   
Подумав, Биттенфельд для начала погасил свет, а потом начал раздеваться. Ройенталь, безусловно, не был робкой девственницей, но сейчас он однозначно сказал "Нет", а Биттенфельд совершенно не хотел начинать супружескую жизнь с насилия и демонстрации собственного желания.  
Вытянувшись на постели, он глубоко вздохнул и сразу почувствовал манящий аромат омеги рядом.  
Может быть, раньше Фриц-Йозеф не отдавал себе отчета в том, насколько привлекателен Ройенталь, может быть, все упиралось в субординацию, а может быть, удручающую роль сыграл инстинкт альфы, который после церемонии ультимативно заявил: "Мое!".  
Краем глаза Биттенфельд увидел, что Оскар лежит, повернувшись спиной. Глаза уже привыкли к темноте, и казалось, что его кожа цвета нежнейшего жемчуга.  
Придется ждать еще несколько дней перед тем, как Оскар разрешит себя взять в первый раз, но потом Биттенфельд докажет ему, что может быть внимательным любовником и в остальные дни.  
С тихим рыком Фриц-Йозеф перевернулся на живот и закрыл голову подушкой в напрасной попытке избавиться от волнующих фантазий.

***  
Завтрак проходил в напряженном молчании. Биттенфельд честно хотел сварить кофе, но кухарка его опередила.  
Наверное, с точки зрения других дворян, прислуги в доме Оскара было аскетично мало, но Биттенфельду казалось, что за ним постоянно следят. Еще его злило, что эти люди знают Оскара лучше, чем он сам.  
— Оскар, мне кажется, что твой период наступит очень скоро.  
— Надеюсь, что в рамках должностных обязанностей мы оба будем уважать субординацию, — Оскар раскрыл газету и, отгородившись ей, демонстративно углубился в чтение.  
— Конечно, — буркнул Биттефнельд. Выстраивание семейных отношений обещало быть сложнее, чем ему казалось.  
— Весь день я проведу в адмиралтействе, Биттенфельд, чувствуйте себя как дома.  
Из-за импровизированной ширмы рассмотреть выражение лица было невозможно.  
— Ты успеешь собраться? — удивленно спросил Фриц-Йозеф.  
Оскар отложил газету и, заломив бровь, уставился прямо на него.  
— Вы собираетесь пригласить меня на свидание? Смею вам напомнить, что конфетно-цветочный период обычно протекает перед свадьбой, но уж никак не после. Или вы считаете, что наш брак сложно назвать обычным?  
— Его Величество сказал, что мы должны отправиться в свадебное путешествие.  
С грохотом отодвинув стул, Биттенфельд сбегал за конвертом. Протянув его Оскару, наклонился и тут же снова уловил замечательный запах. Волоски на шее Оскара встали дыбом, он замер, чуть наклонив голову. Фриц-Йозеф тоже замер в нелепой позе. Ему пришлось приложить нечеловеческое усилие, чтобы не поцеловать.  
Через секунду Ройенталь будто отмер и выхватил конверт. Он пробежал текст глазами, а потом тщательно изучил и упаковку и содержимое со всех сторон.  
— Я удивлен, что тут нет пометки "и без двойни не возвращайтесь", — фыркнул Оскар и швырнул конверт на стол.   
Тяжело вздохнув, Биттенфельд понадеялся, что море и пляж сделают Оскара сговорчивей.

Перелет оказался пыткой для них обоих. Пилоты гражданского транспорта были безграмотны, стюардессы хамоваты, а кондиционирование работало с перебоями. Даже после того, как они, объединив усилия, взяли штурмом мостик, лучше не стало.  
Костеря на чем свет стоит всех гражданских, они играли в карты, пили и расходились спать по разным кроватям. К огромному разочарованию Биттенфельда, двуспальных коек на лайнере не было.

Светлый номер оказался уютным и с большим балконом.   
Первый вечер, только разместившись, молодожены провели на пляже, пробуя коктейли, которые в изобилии предлагались в маленьких кафе на побережье. После пяти коктейлей они бурно обсудили несколько парочек и, довольные собой, пошли в номер. Оглядевшись, Биттенфельд распахнул дверь на балкон и, недолго думая, соорудил там себе лежбище из гостевого одеяла. Ночь обещала быть ясной, а сон в одной постели с Оскаром стал бы настоящим испытанием.  
Проснулся Фриц-Йозеф с тяжелой от похмелья головой. Супруг тоже был не в настроении. К завтраку они спустились, не глядя друг на друга. Лениво проводив взглядом загорелого юношу у стойки, Биттенфельд подпер щеку кулаком и задумался. Из полутранса его вывел голос Оскара. Супруг, как оказалось, успел записаться на экскурсию.

Кораблик нещадно швыряло по волнам, а включенный в стоимость обед оказался неаппетитным. Единственный стоящим удовольствием было наблюдать, как Оскар, морщась от неприятных ощущений, по гальке заходил в волны. Пена ластилась к его ногам, обнимала их, поднимаясь выше, и игриво ласкала бедра. Все же Ройенталь был очень красив, и Биттенфельд его отчаянно хотел независимо от фазы.   
На обратном пути они едва перекинулись парой слов. Биттенфельд специально держался подчеркнуто отстраненно, чтобы не потерять контроль.

В номер они вернулись на закате. Солнце скрылось под воду очень быстро, не дав толком насладиться яркими красками. Ополоснувшись от соли, Биттенфельд снова вытащил на балкон импровизированную лежанку. Спать на одном одеяле было жестко, зато можно было сколько угодно любоваться звездным небом и чувствовать запах цветов, а не человека рядом.  
Наверное, Биттенфельд задремал, потому что заметил Оскара, только когда тот уже забрался к нему под одеяло.  
Поцелуй в губы больше походил на укус.  
— Ты собираешься меня трахать или нет? — зло спросил Оскар, оседлав его.  
Фриц-Йозеф ошалел от такого напора и не нашелся, что ответить.  
— Или целью Райнхарда было сделать из меня посмешище? — новый поцелуй отозвался болью в губе. — Ты смотришь на кого угодно, только не на меня. Наскучил всего за пару дней?  
Биттенфельд положил руки Оскару на бедра, касаясь осторожно, как морская вода. Кожа оказалась очень тонкой и нежной. От него пыхало жаром, и, когда он снова наклонился вперед, чтобы поцеловать, Фриц-Йозеф скользнул ладонями между бедер.  
Оскар сочился от возбуждения, даже странно, что Биттенфельд не почувствовал запах сразу. Он раскрывался, как букет у выдержанного вина.  
Новый поцелуй Фриц-Йозеф не разрешил прервать быстро. Продолжая одной рукой поглаживать ягодицы, другой он надавил Оскару на затылок, заставив приоткрыть губы. Стон был тихим, но отчетливым.   
— Уговорил, я буду тебя трахать.  
Перевернувшись, Биттенфельд подмял Оскара под себя. Тот тут же попытался приподняться на локтях, но Фрица-Йозефа не остановил злой блеск в глазах.   
Навалившись всем телом, он вдавил его в жесткий пол, а потом легко поцеловал.  
С упоением вылизывая рот, Биттенфельд наслаждался тем, как Оскар покорно раскрывает губы. Лежа у него между бедер, можно было почувствовать все его возбуждение и страсть.   
Для омеги период настал несколько раньше срока, может быть, потому, что рядом была столь отчаянно его желавшая альфа.  
— Может быть, уйдем в номер? — спросил Биттенфельд, прервав поцелуй.  
Ветер немного холодил спину, и не хотелось думать, что Ройенталя может увидеть любопытный отдыхающий.  
— Только попробуй сбежать! — прорычал ему в лицо.  
Спину пронзила приятная боль — Оскар провел ногтями, оставив царапины.   
— Хорошо, — хмыкнул Биттенфельд и прикусил кожу на ключице. Оскар подался вперед, еще больше открываясь. Может быть, утром на месте укуса будет лиловый синяк. От этой мысли все волоски на теле Биттенфельда встали дыбом, и он укусил его еще раз — более зло. Потом зализал несуществующую ранку и спустился ниже.   
Член Оскара был плотно прижат к животу. Налитая головка блестела в скудном освещении, но Фриц-Йозеф проигнорировал призывное движение бедрами.  
Помедлив секунду, он зарылся лицом между ног Оскара и начал вылизывать его, будто мог слизать все эти дурманящие капли. Оскар невнятно ругался, и пришлось прижать его рукой, чтобы он не так яростно подавался навстречу, практически насаживаясь на пальцы Биттенфельда.   
— Встань на четвереньки, пожалуйста, — попросил Фриц-Йозеф, не узнав собственный голос.  
— Пошел ты к Локи! — выругался Оскар и, вывернувшись из объятия, резко сел. — Я не покорная омега, которой во время течки плевать, кто и как будет с ней спать.   
Если бы Фриц-Йозеф хотел, то легко бы скрутил Оскара, уткнув его лицом в подушку так, чтобы задница призывно торчала кверху. Было бы прекрасно видно, как член входит и выходит обратно. Сначала, может быть, Оскар бы сопротивлялся и пришлось бы заломить ему руку за спину, но потом, не имея сил противиться инстинкту, начал бы подмахивать, с каждым движением принимая его все глубже и глубже.   
Вместо этого Битенфельд дал оттолкнуть себя и, подчинившись уверенным движениям, сел. Оскар сначала целовал его, слизывая с лица запах, а потом, опершись на плечи, стал медленно опускаться.  
Биттенфельду казалось, что он сейчас заревет раненым зверем от того, как медленно Оскар обхватывал его. Потом, закусив губу, он качнулся, прислушиваясь к ощущениям, и тут Битенфельд не выдержал. Схватив его за бедра, он рывком заставил принять себя на всю глубину, а потом так же резко приподнял.   
Руки диктовали ритм, не давая Оскару одуматься. Тот сначала запрокинул голову, а потом уперся лбом Биттенфельду в плечо. Он помогал, приподнимаясь и опускаясь снова, с каждым разом все жестче. 

Тело Оскара разрывалось на части. Виной всему был гормональный всплеск от того, что альфа все время находилась рядом. Другого объяснения быть не могло, ведь во флоте они всегда держались на расстоянии друг от друга, чтобы не провоцировать.   
Теперь Биттенфельд спал с ним в одной постели и жил в одной каюте.   
Соленая вода приглушала запах, но не могла застить глаза. Мысль о том, что Оскара променяют на любого другого омегу, стоит только Райнхарду ослабить хватку, оказалась раздражающей до пелены перед глазами.   
Поэтому, когда Биттенфельд, так рвавшийся сначала в общую постель, в очередной раз демонстративно ушел спать в другое место, Оскар не вытерпел.  
Южные цветы особенно ароматны ночью. Может быть, именно они сводили с ума, а вовсе не человек рядом.  
Поцелуи, сменяющиеся укусами. Дурман от ощущений, сильные прикосновения, которые не могли заполнить пустоту внутри, — всего было мало. Оскару хотелось изнасиловать Биттенфельда. Заставить взять себя быстро и резко, чтобы тот рычал от удовольствия и растерял остатки человечности. Именно поэтому Оскар оседлал его, а потом стало все равно. Его член заполнял до отказа, ввинчиваясь в тело раскаленным прутом. Оскар хотел принять его целиком, как можно глубже, чтобы надо было широко развести колени. Биттенфельд тесно прижимал за талию, не давая прикасаться к себе. Оскар только чувствовал, как трется ноющей головкой о жесткие волоски на чужом животе.   
Биттенфельд покрылся каплями пота, и Оскар слизывал их, наслаждаясь тем, как его руки скользили по спине.   
Член входил с хлюпающим звуком, который, наверно, мог привлечь внимание десятка любопытных. Оскар был бы не против, чтобы все видели — Биттенфельд принадлежит ему не только по документам.   
— Сейчас, — Биттенфельд с силой надавил на бедра, заставив Оскара принять узел.  
Боль пришла вместе с каким-то новым выворачивающим душу ощущением. Тяжело дыша, Оскар обхватил лицо Биттенфельда руками, а потом прижался открытыми губами к губам, предлагая заполнить себя целиком.   
Чувствуя, как пот смешивается со спермой, Оскар понял, что никогда еще не ощущал такой целостности с другим человеческим существом.

Фриц-Йозеф чувствовал себя опустошенным и счастливым. Только что Оскар сжимал его бедрами, не давая выпустить себя из рук, а теперь уже обессиленно привалился к груди и, кажется, заснул.  
Омега обессилел, но затем и были созданы выносливые альфы, чтобы защищать принадлежащее им.  
Постаравшись не тревожить супруга, Биттенфельд дотянулся до покрывала и накинул его Оскару на плечи. Еще немного поерзав, Биттенфельд привалился к балконным перилам, устраиваясь поудобнее. Завтра у них обоих будет ломить все тело, но это самая приятная боль в мире. Да и если что, теперь ясно, как заткнуть ворчание Оскара, если тот снова будет не в духе.


End file.
